


Taking Care of Gorgon

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Tales from Chaldea [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insecure Gorgon, Nonbinary Character, Other, Wholesome Writing, that's right it's ritsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Gorgon doesn't understand why her Master is being like this.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gorgon | Avenger
Series: Tales from Chaldea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Taking Care of Gorgon

Ritsuka’s invite came as a surprise to Gorgon. In fact, everything her Master did came as such. So foolishly kind as they were, both with her and other Heroic Spirits who are a sharp contrast to someone who is good and pure by choice as they are. Her even more so, the twisted, monstrous remnants of Medusa, destruction evident to her materialisation as an Avenger.

And yet, here they are, together, and they’re massaging her massive wings, of all things?

“It’s called preening, Gorgon. It’s good for your wings. Helps them keep them clean and healthy.”

“What am I, a bird?!”

“Well, you have wings and they need care. Same goes with your hair, your scales, and everything else. I thought it’s better to start with the wings since it’s harder for anyone to reach the back of their backs.”

There it is, again. That foolish, naive kindness that extended to everyone and, more often than not, got the fragile human in trouble. Like, for example, that time with the “Professor” that they almost died and still, they brought him in.

“Foolish Master…. Why are you doing this? Surely you remember just how destructive, how ravenous I can be? That you’re still alive just because I find you amusing enough to control myself around you?”

“You just answered your question.”

Of all the answers she expected, this was not one of them. Topmost was a scared face, accompanied by a broken contract, with her disappearing completely instead of returning to the Throne like a proper Heroic Spirit would. The second would be an arrogant claim that one of the Command Spells they possess would be enough to subdue her rage. A disgusted look and then walking away was a less probable scenario but not an impossible one. A couple others ran through her mind and yet, this one was too absurd to even consider.

“A good Master should trust their Servant.” Ritsuka explains. “And I trust you in having the control you just claimed in having.”

“And what will you do when I lose control?”

“Well, if that ever happens, there’s a plan.”

“What? Use your Command Spells on me?”

They laugh. “No, not really. But you wouldn’t want me to tell you. You’d make counterplans, wouldn’t you?”

She finds herself humming at that. “You’re not as foolish a Master as I thought.”

“Aaaaand done!” they announce cheerfully. “Try flapping them a bit.” they instruct.

She does. “They feel… Lighter. Easier to move.” she’s at a loss of words. That’s by far the nicest thing anyone has done for her. “Thank you.”

Ritsuka smiles at her. “You’re welcome. Oh, and by the way, I’m keeping those feathers.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Ritsuka doesn’t have any other backup plan other than hugging Gorgon tight. I’d be surprisingly effective, merely because she’d end up being too shocked to react. It's a surprisingly effective plan.


End file.
